


“You have to leave right now.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Poor O'Brien, season 6, the joys of having a roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: While on the Defiant, Julian tries to be a good roommate. That means not letting Miles walk in on a naked Cardassian.





	“You have to leave right now.”

Julian awoke in his bunk on the Defiant with Garak’s arms wrapped around him.

“Ah, you’re awake,” Garak commented, setting aside a PADD he’d been reading.

Julian blinked blearily up at him. “How long was I out?”

“I’d say about half an hour.” Garak smiled and ran a hand through Julian’s hair. “I must say, the way you become sleepy after intercourse is charmingly sweet.”

Julian hummed in contentment. Then a thought hit him. “Wait, you said I was out for half an hour?”

“More or less.”

Julian pushed himself up too quickly, banging his head on the bottom of the upper bunk. He cursed softly and rubbed his head before turning back to Garak. “You have to leave right now.”

“What’s the matter, my dear?” Garak asked, sitting up much more cautiously. He placed a comforting hand on Julian’s knee and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Miles will be back any minute,” Julian said frantically as he stood and began picking up various clothing pieces from where they’d been abandoned on the floor in the rush to the bed.

Garak chuckled as Julian dumped a pile of clothing onto the bed and started to get dressed.

“Come on, what are you waiting for?” Julian demanded, oblivious to how adorable he looked wearing only his underwear and frantically waving a hand holding his undershirt.

Leisurely, Garak stood. “Julian, Chief O’Brien knows you have sex. He likely already suspects that you’re having sex with me.” Though as he talked, Garak  _ did _ begin to put his clothes back on.

Julian pulled his blue shirt on, not bothering to close it up the front. “I  _ know  _ that, I just- Are these your pants or mine?” Julian held up a pair of plain black pants.

“Mine,” Garak answered, taking them from Julian’s hands and pulling them on.

Julian hunted around for his own pants, letting out a triumphant noise when he found them. “I just don’t think he’d appreciate walking in on us having sex.”

“We weren’t having sex,” Garak countered teasingly as he slipped on his tunic. “We were cuddling naked.”

“Not the point, darling,” Julian said, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Garak openly laughed as he sat on the bed to pull on his shoes. Julian smiled despite himself and leaned down to press a kiss to Garak’s lips.

The sound of the door sliding open alerted them to the fact that they were no longer alone.

Julian sprang back, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the bed again. “Miles!” he exclaimed, suddenly feeling very ridiculous standing there barefoot, with his shirt hanging open, and his jacket lying on the bed.

Garak, who Julian enviously noticed had managed to get completely dressed and didn’t even have a hair out of place, stood and smiled. “Ah, Chief. We were just talking about you.”


End file.
